


Come back to me

by hooliziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooliziam/pseuds/hooliziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Voilà un os que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas repris, donc je ne sais pas s'il vaut quelque chose.<br/>Bonne lecture.<br/>xx<br/>B.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un os que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas repris, donc je ne sais pas s'il vaut quelque chose.  
> Bonne lecture.  
> xx  
> B.

Zayn aime être dans les bras de Liam. Il aime sentir le corps musclé de son petit ami l'entourer et le protéger. Parce que oui, Liam le protège. Il le protège du monde extérieur, de la vie qui les entoure, de ce trop plein de choses qui lui font perdre la tête. Liam est sa bouée de sauvetage, son bouclier. Mais son bouclier n'est plus là. Les bras de Liam ne l'entourent plus comme avant.

Zayn aime l'odeur de Liam. Ce mélange de gel douche à la menthe et de shampoing au citron. Cette odeur si particulière et si familière. Un parfum qui le fait sentir chez lui. Une odeur qui a envahi chaque pièce de la maison. Mais ce délicieux parfum disparaît lui aussi, laissant place à celui d'un vide. Le shampoing de Liam manque à l'appel sur le sol de la douche.

Zayn aime la voix de Liam. Ce son si doux et mélodieux. Une voix à la fois rauque et tendre. Une voix qui le transporte. Un son qu'il pourrait écouter des heures et des heures sans s'arrêter. Souvent même, il écoute Liam parler, sans pour autant écouter ce qu'il dit, mais juste pour écouter le son de sa voix qui l'a toujours apaisé. Mais cette voix ne résonne plus entre les murs de la maison. Seul le silence règne.

Zayn aime la bouche de Liam. Ces lèvres pulpeuses et rouges. Ces lèvres qu'il pourrait passer sa vie entière à regarder, à embrasser. Cette douce bouche qui lui fait voir des merveilles. Ces lèvres qui, lorsqu'elles s'étirent dans un sourire, rendent le monde plus beau. Cette bouche qui, faisant une moue digne des chiots les plus mignons, pourrait faire céder n'importe qui. Ces lèvres que Liam mordille inlassablement lorsqu'il est concentré. Mais Zayn ne sent plus ces magnifiques lèvres contre les siennes. Le sourire de Liam n'illumine plus sa vie.

Zayn aime les yeux de Liam. Ces pupilles chocolatées si profondes et si accueillantes. Ces beaux yeux qui disparaissent presque lorsque Liam sourit. Mais que lorsqu'il sourit vraiment. Qu'il sourit parce qu'il est heureux. Ces yeux qui ont toujours su redonner confiance à Zayn lorsqu'il en avant besoin. Ce regard qui, rien qu'en croisant celui de Zayn, réussissait à exprimer tout ce que Liam ne peut ou n'arrive à dire. Mais les yeux de Liam ne dévorent plus Zayn, ils ne pétillent plus dans son monde.

Zayn aime les mains de Liam. Ces doigts doux et chauds qui caressent sa peau. Ces mains qui se posent sur sa taille, dans sa nuque, sur sa joue, lorsque Liam l'embrasse. Ces doigts toujours entremêlés aux siens. Leurs mains s’emboîtent parfaitement, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. C'est d'ailleurs ce que sont Zayn et Liam. ZaynetLiam. Deux pièces d'un puzzle qui ont besoin l'une de l'autre pour fonctionner, pour avancer. Mais les mains de Liam ne sont plus là pour tenir Zayn. Le puzzle est incomplet.

Il est incomplet parce que Liam est parti. Zayn a fait le con et Liam est parti. Il a vidé son côté de l'armoire, a tout mis dans son sac de voyage bleu et il est parti. Il est parti en laissant un vide en Zayn. Un vide qu'il est impossible pour lui de combler, parce que ce vide a la forme de Liam et seul lui peut remplir ce vide. Alors après une semaine, Zayn prend son téléphone.

"Mon cœur. Reviens s'il te plait. Tu me manques. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime."


End file.
